$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {2} & {-2} \\ {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {3} \\ {1} & {-1} \\ {1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}+{2} & {3}+{3} \\ {2}+{1} & {-2}+{-1} \\ {3}+{1} & {-2}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {6} \\ {3} & {-3} \\ {4} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$